Tombstone
Tombstone is one of Spider-Man's, Daredevil's, and Punisher's enemies from Marvel Comics. Biography Lonnie Lincoln was born an albino, and therefore received much ridicule at high school. However, one student did not ridicule him, and this was Joe "Robbie" Robertson. This made him strangely loyal to his "friend", but did not stop him from intimidating Robertson, who planned a story that for the school paper exposing Lonnie as an extortionist. After High School Lonnie and Robbie separated. Lonnie filed his teeth to points to add to his already intimidating image, he also crafted his fighting skills in numerous street fights. Lonnie was now known on the street as Tombstone. During this time Robertson had became a reporter for a local paper. After they parted Robertson went to meet an informant for a story, only to see him killed by Lincoln. Once again he was threatened by Lincoln, and as before, kept silent. After 20 years, and discovering that Tombstone was operating in New York, Robertson testified against Tombstone and had him incarcerated, but not before having his spine severely injured by the criminal. However, Robertson was also sent to prison for withholding evidence, and to make matters worse for him, he was put in the same cell as Lonnie. Tombstone later broke free from prison and took Robertson with him. In a later meeting Tombstone arranged an ambush for Robertson at the Osborn Chemical plant, but the trap was discovered by Spider-Man. During the incident Robertson shot Tombstone, sending him into a room with the experimental chemical Diox-3, which gave him superhuman abilities. Since Tombstone has worked for both Kingpin and Hammerhead, and was recently a member of the Sinister Twelve group. ''Spiderman: The Animated Series'' Tombstone made several appearances in the Spider-Man Cartoon. He was voiced by Dorian Harewood, while younger Lonnie Lincoln was voiced by Billy Atmore. In this series, Tombstone wasn't born an albino but he turned into one after falling into chemical vat which also gave him superpowers and zombie-like appearance. In one of the episodes, Tombstone was hired by Alisha Silvermane to find and destroy any and all evidence about her being a crime lord. While he was seaching for all evidence, Tombstone also attempted to ruin his former friend's, Robbie Robertson, career by getting his son, Randy, arrested. And to prevent this, all Robbie had to do was to kill the Silvermane story. But Robbie refuses and attempted to fight off Tombstone. With the help of Spider-Man, Tombstone was defeated and arrested. ''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' ''Spider-Man: Into The Spiderverse'' ''Marvel's Spider-Man'' Gallery Tombstone_(Marvel).gif Tombstone_(Marvel)_2.gif Tombstone_(Marvel)_3.gif Tombstone_v_Spider-Man.jpeg|Tombstone holding Spider-Girl over a ledge. Tombstone_da_Vampire_mutant.jpeg Tombstone (Spider-Man Cartoon).jpg|Tombstone in Spiderman: The Animated Series. Lonnie_Lincoln.jpeg|Lonnie Lincoln before he would become Tombstone. Tombstone MH.png Tombstone SSM.png Big Man.png Fd.jpg Daredevil Vol 2_91 Textless.jpg Gambit_Vol_5_12_Textless.jpg Tombstone_deadpool_51.jpg Tombstone's 0001.jpg Deadpool_Suicide_Kings_Vol_1_5_Textless.jpg Tombstone's 0002.jpg Tombstone's 0003.jpg Tombstone's 0004.jpg Tombstone's 0005.jpg Tombstone's 0006.jpg Tombstone's 0007.jpg Tombstone's 0008.jpg Tombstone's 0009.jpg Spider-Man rogues gallery.jpg Trivia *The 1990s series version of Tombstone is presumably a zombie or undead since in one episode he claims that he doesn't need to breathe. *The Spectacular Spider-Man version of Tombstone takes elements of The Kingpin as both are philanthropists to the public and are secretly the biggest crime bosses. Also unlike the comics Tombstone also takes on the Big Man allies rather than Frederick Foswell. Navigation Category:Male Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Fighters Category:Crime Lord Category:Brutes Category:TV Show Villains Category:Criminals Category:Archenemy Category:Sophisticated Category:Wealthy Category:Daredevil Villains Category:Luke Cage Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Deadpool Villains Category:Punisher Villains Category:Assassins Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Murderer Category:Mercenaries Category:Thugs Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Stalkers Category:Enforcer Category:Incriminators Category:Extortionists Category:Aristocrats Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Gangsters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mutated Category:Tragic Category:Honorable Category:Supervillains Category:Zombies Category:Undead Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Man Army Category:Fanatics